Run-in at the old mine
is a side mission appearing in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. It was renamed to Showdown at the old mine in v1.4007. Overview :This Main mission task consist of six sub-tasks. Some are hidden at first, only the sub-tasks listed with * will be shown at first. *Wipe out the bandit base.* *Kill the snipers.* *Get rid of the rest *Kill the leader *Take all the devices *Bring everything to Voronin.* Wipe out the bandit base *Self explanatory. Kill the snipers *Two snipers can be found on top of the first large building in the compound. *The player can use the ladder to get up there if desired. Get rid of the rest *Clear out the rest of the bandits in the compound. *2 can be found in the mines. *2-3 can be found roaming the compound. Sometimes one will stay in the area underneath (six breakable boxes here) the sniper building *Occasionally 1 will be spawned outside of the compound near the mine entrance. See picture. Kill the leader *The door to the leader will now be unlocked. *Located in the building with the mine shaft elevator. There is an anomaly protecting the elevator. Take all the devices *All three are located in the office area that you killed the leader in. *The devices are: Bandits' PDA, Bandits' USB, and Bandits' laptop. Bring everything to Voronin *Self-explanatory. Notes *After taking all devices the player is in for a surprise meeting outside. Do yourself a favor and save as there are some visual bugs that can be encountered. I.E.: Not being able to see NPC's through the open hatch-way. See picture called shadow beings. *** Might not be an issue on static-lighting. *Recommended to do this at the same time as Find the documents (Forest). So, the player doesn't have to backtrack. * Starting with v1.4005 the successful escape from the trap layed by the Unlucky stalker in the Bandit Mine is a prerequisite. *'BUGNOTE': - In v1.4007 Voronin may be hesitant to offer the mission due to a bug in the new Joining Duty dialogue. Should you see "I want to join Duty forces" as the only dialogue option, select that, ask "What I have to do?" and then "I need to think about it". Then Voronin will offer that "serious job". The same procedure must be applied when returning the items to Voronin. *Another possible workaround for the bug may be to arrive with all SIX of the documents noted in Find docs in the mine, after resolving Unlucky stalker. This may require previous completion of Find X18 secret documents. At this point the dialogue appears to be given as intended. Trivia * Eliminating the Mercenaries and successful delivery to Voronin earns one skill point. Gallery Takingtaskvor.jpg|Taking the task. runintaskinfo.jpg|PDA detailed info. (v1.4002 -1.4005) Showdown2.jpg|PDA detailed info. (v1.4007) Sniperroof.jpg|Building/Roof w/ snipers. runinbanditout.jpg|Last lonely bandit. Outside the compound. runindeadleader.jpg|Taking a nap. runinalltasks.jpg|PDA showing all sub-tasks. Runinshadows.jpg|Shadow beings. Run-inattheoldmine_completed1.jpg|Voronin playing the angel of innocence Run-inattheoldmine_completed2.jpg|Voronin giving the not-so-bad reward ss_taka-matsu_12-29-18_21-06-56_(la17_outskirts).jpg|(v1.4007) The 'somewhat-worse' reward... Showdown1.jpg|v1.4007 dialogue if player arrives with all six of the documents noted in Find docs in the mine. Task is issued as if no bug exists. Category:Main Mission Tasks